Ne me fuis surtout pas
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: -Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? *** -Ne me fuis pas, Callie. *** - Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en à l'air, je t'assure, on va juste... Surmonter ça. *** BRALLIE, un amour impossible x3
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle avait décidé de partir. Elle, était sûre que c'était la bonne chose à faire, il fallait qu'elle le fasse pour Jude, car il était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et si elle devait s'effacer de sa vie pour lui permettre d'être heureux, alors ainsi soit-il.

Elle se leva de son lit et attrapa son sac à dos, caché sous celui-ci, avant de quitter la chambre elle regarda Marianna, endormi, et eut les larmes aux yeux. Elles commençaient enfin à s'attacher l'une à l'autre, à se faire confiance et c'était déjà terminé. Elle sortit de la chambre pour rentrer dans celle de Jude, elle remonta la couverture sur lui, il avait tendance à la repousser avec ses pieds pendant son sommeil. Puis elle regarda Jésus, ils n'avaient jamais été proches et, à présent, elle le regrettait. Elle s'arrêta ensuite devant la chambre de Brandon, elle poussa légèrement la porte et regarda son visage endormi. En le regard ainsi, elle comprit pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments, ce qui la conforta dans sa résolution de partir. Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement en pensant à Stef et Lena, celles qui avaient été ses mère pendant une courte période mais qui avait mieux réussit cette tâche que quiconque dans sa vie.

Arriver à l'entrée elle enfila ses basket et ouvrit la porte.

« _**-Où vas-tu ?**_ »

Elle se figea, cette voix… Evidemment, ce devait être forcément lui… Elle se retourna doucement.

« _**-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?**_

_**-Insomnie, je vais faire un tour, prendre l'air.**_

_**-Avec un sac-à-dos ?**_ »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et soupira profondément sentant son regard inquisiteur.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Confrontation

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord désolé pour la publication tardive de ce chapitre, effectivement, j'ai mis très longtemps à le poster mais je voulais qu'il soit parfait et... Et il ne l'est pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas cela s'arrangera par la suite (j'espère ^^)

Faute de mieux voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et j'attend avec impatience vos avis, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite et... _N'IMPORTE QUOI_, même si vous voulez juste papoter j'adore ça ^^;)

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture.

**XoXo Lilly x3**

* * *

**~ Ne Me Fuis Surtout Pas ~**

**Chapitre 1 : La Confrontation.**

Elle releva la tête, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

« _**-Je peux t'expliquer. **_Dit-elle.

_**-J'y compte bien.**_

_**-Euh… C'est que… Comment dire…**_ Bafouilla-t-elle.

_**-Tu t'enfuis ?**_

_**-Non je ne dirais pas ça comme ça.**_

_**-Donc tu ne me fuis pas ?**_

_**-Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?**_

_**-Parce qu'on s'est embrassés.**_

_**-Brandon…**_

_**-Callie.**_ Répondit-il durement.

_**-Oui, ok.**_ Avoua-t-elle en refermant la porte. _**Je m'enfuis.**_ »

Il finit de descendre les escaliers, passa à côté d'elle et rouvrit la porte.

« _**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_S'enquit-elle.

_**-Sors.**_ Dit-il.

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu préfère que l'on réveille tout le monde ?**_ Répliqua-t-il. »

Et elle qui croyait qu'il la laissait partir… Elle sortit dehors, Brandon sur ses talons qui referma la porte. Elle posa son sac par terre et lui fit face.

« _**-Je suis désolé, ok ?**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?**_

_**-A Jude… Il a dit que j'étais égoïste, que je ne pensais qu'à moi et que je foutais toujours tout par terre, alors je me suis sentis tellement mal et je lui ai promis que ça ne se reproduirais jamais et... Et je me suis dit qu'après ce qui c'était passé, toi et moi… Toi et moi on ne pourrait jamais se comporter comme des frères et sœurs. Tu imagines ce serait vraiment trop bizarre !**_

_**-Callie !**_ S'exclama-t-il, elle le fixa. _**Tu devrais penser à respirer pendant tes monologues.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas drôle !**_

_**-Excuses-moi de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère…**_ Soupira-t-il en s'adossant au mur de la maison. _**Ce n'est pas si grave… On va surmonter ça.**_

_**-Tu crois ?**_ »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Callie et l'incertitude et la peur qu'il y lut le cloua sur place. Elle était terrorisée. Et au fond, peut-être l'était-il aussi derrière cette fausse assurance.

« _**-Ne me fuis surtout pas.**_ Répondit-il simplement. »

Elle soupira profondément, les larmes aux yeux en le fixant.

« _**-Peux-tu m'assurer que ce qui a pu se passer entre toi et moi plus tôt… **_

_**-Puisses disparaître ?**_ Finit-il.

_**-Ou, au moins, est-ce qu'on pourra faire semblant que tout va bien ?**_

_**-Sans que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise ?**_ Conclut-il de nouveau.

_**-C'est le seul moyen que tout… fonctionne, et que Jude me pardonne un jour.**_

_**-Et si ça devait juste se produire ?**_ »

Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« _**-Toi et moi.**_ Ajouta-t-il.

_**-Brandon…**_

_**-On savait que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard depuis le début, admet-le, toi comme moi on s'en doutait.**_

_**-J'espérais que non.**_

_**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela a à être si mal.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que tes mères vont m'adopter, on va être frère et sœur.**_

_**-Pas vraiment.**_

_**-Si !**_

_**-On n'a aucun lien de sang et on en aura toujours aucun alors cesse de dire cela avec autant de dégoût !**_ Hurla-t-il. »

Callie le fixa un moment, elle l'avait blessée, elle le voyait, mais ce n'était pas Brandon qui la dégoutait ni même ce qui c'était passé entre eux, mais elle-même. Oui, elle se dégoûtait, elle avait un énorme dégoût pour sa capacité à tomber amoureuse des mauvaises personnes, de prendre de mauvaises décisions et d'enchaîner les conneries. Même s'il se trouvait que la connerie en question avait un adorable visage.

« _**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **_Assura-t-elle. _**Tu ne me dégoûte pas, Brandon, crois-moi se serait bien plus simple.**_

_**-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.**_

_**-Seulement si tu continues à crier comme ça ce n'est pas seulement la maison qu'on va réveiller mais tout le quartier. **_Prévint-elle.

_**-Désolé…**_

_**-Je présume que je le mérite. J'aimerais juste…**_ Elle marqua une pause, indécise. _**Que ce soit plus simple.**_ Conclut-elle, à défaut de trouver les bons mots. »

Il soupira, se retenant de dire quelque chose. Elle le voyait à la façon qu'il avait de plier et déplier ses doigts. Il était frustré, énervé, confus… et certainement tout un tas d'autres choses. Elle baissa la tête, lui-même ne la regardait pas de toute façon.

« _**-Je vais aller vivre chez mon père. **_Lâcha-t-il. »

Elle releva la tête dans un sursaut et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent elle se figea.

« _**-Quoi ?**_ Dit-elle avec difficulté.

_**-Ce sera plus simple ainsi.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_ Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

_**-J'ai dit que ce…**_

_**-Non j'ai compris. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui serait plus simple ?**_

_**-On n'aurait pas à vivre sous le même toit, les choses seraient moins bizarre entre nous. Et…**_

_**-Et ?**_

_**-Peut-être que l'on pourrait être ensemble. Ou plutôt essayer de l'être.**_ »

Callie sentit la rage monter en elle, mais une fois de plus celle-ci lui était destinée et non à Brandon, c'était elle qui était l'investigatrice de tout cela.

« _**-Tu ne vas pas faire ça !**_ S'exclama-t-elle. _**Tu ne vas pas abandonner ta famille, la foutre en l'air à cause moi !**_

_**-Pas à cause mais pour toi. De plus, je ne la fouterais pas en l'air j'irais simplement vivre avec l'autre part de ma famille.**_

_**-Je ne vaux pas ça, crois-moi.**_

_**-Pour moi si.**_

_**-Ce n'était qu'un baiser, Brandon !**_

_**-C'était bien plus que ça !**_ Cria-t-il.

_**-Cesse de me crier dessus !**_

_**-Et toi cesse de faire passer cela pour une monter d'hormone !**_

_**-Et ce serait quoi d'autre selon toi ?!**_

_**-J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Callie.**_ Dit-il, plus calmement.

_**-Non.**_ Dit-elle secouant négativement la tête.

_**-Si.**_

_**-Non !**_ Cria-t-elle.

_**-Callie !**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.**_

_**-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le ressentir.**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas me dire ça !**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui, une fois dîtes, ne s'effacent pas.**_

_**-Et si c'est ce que je voulais ?**_

_**-Non, tu ne peux pas vouloir ça.**_

_**-Une fois de plus : Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce que ce baiser devrait déjà être oublié ! C'est ce qui y a de mieux.**_

_**-Pour qui ?**_

_**-Chacun d'entre nous.**_

_**-Vraiment ? Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi cela est mieux pour moi. **_Rétorqua-t-il, ne la voyant pas répondre il cria : _**Répond !**_ »

Elle sursauta, les larmes inondant ses yeux, Brandon s'en voulut immédiatement.

« _**-Parce que…**_ Commença-t-elle avant de reprendre sa respiration. _**Tu crois avoir des sentiments pour moi, tu crois me vouloir mais… Mais un jour tu découvriras qui je suis et à quel point je ne suis qu'un amas de problèmes et de complications et tu comprendras que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux. Alors… A ce moment-là tu auras foutus ta famille en l'air et il sera trop tard.**_

_**-Voyons Callie après une virée pour sauver Jude où on m'a visé d'une arme, un ex petit ami complétement cinglé et une tentative d'évasion nocturne, que pourrais-tu faire de plus pour que je puisse te prouver que je n'irais nulle part ? **_Demanda-t-il, un brin d'amusement dans la voix malgré tout. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« _**-Tu essaies de nouveau de détendre l'atmosphère ?**_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_**-Non, j'essaie de te prouver que je suis là et que…**_ »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté dans un air d'interrogation et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle, alors les mots lui échappèrent.

« _**-Je t'aime, Callie.**_ »

Il regretta ses mots à l'instant même où il la vit pâlir comme un linge et perdre son sourire. Il allait amorcer un pas dans sa direction mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Stef les dévisagea d'un air étonné.

« _**-Que faîtes-vous là tous les deux ? **_»

Callie sembla revenir à la réalité et regarda Stef qui eut l'air atrocement inquiète.

« _**-Oh mon dieu, que se passe-t-il ? **_S'enquit-elle.

_**-Quoi ?**_ Demanda Callie.

-_**Tu pleur.**_

_**-Je quoi ?**_ »

Elle toucha ses joues, elles étaient humides, alors elle les essuya rapidement.

« _**-Que se passe-t-il ?**_ Répéta Stef. »

Brandon sentit son cœur s'affolé mais à son plus grand étonnement Callie géra les choses à la perfection.

« _**-Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse mais d'émotion. Enfaîte… Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidés de nous adopter Jude et moi… J'avais envie de prendre l'air pour penser à tout ça mais Brandon m'a entendu sortir et comme toi il s'est inquiété alors il m'a suivi pour être sûr que ça allait.**_ »

Il fut bluffer par sa performance, il aurait presque pu y croire s'il n'avait pas été là cinq minutes plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac par terre, Stef ne l'avait pas vu et il pria pour que cela reste ainsi.

« _**-Ça c'est mon fils.**_ Sourit Stef. _**Allez venez, on va se faire un chocolat chaud avant de retourner au lit, la journée a été éprouvante.**_ »

L'euphémisme était tellement grand que la même phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Brandon et de Callie : Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Adopté

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2, un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Bisous Bisous

**Lilly x3**

* * *

**~ Ne me fuis surtout pas ~**

**Chapitre 2 : Adopté**

Steph, Lena et Jude entrèrent dans la maison, Callie sur leurs talons qui referma la porte derrière elle. Jude rigolait, son visage rayonnant d'un bonheur qu'elle ne lui avait pas connu depuis des années… Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir failli le détruire mais aujourd'hui Lena et Steph les avaient adoptés. Ils avaient des parents. Ils avaient une famille. Des frères et une sœur. Le ventre de Callie se tordit à cette pensée, des frères… Sachant qu'elle en avait embrassé un : ils étaient définitivement une famille parfaite… Elle leva les yeux au ciel en les suivant dans le salon. Jude tourna la tête en sa direction et lui sourit, elle en fut surprise mais lui répondit tout de même, depuis qu'il les avait surpris Brandon et elle deux semaines auparavant, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle s'excusa et monta les escaliers, ayant besoin de se retrouver un peu seule. Mais arrivée en haut Brandon sortit de sa chambre.

« -Alors ça y'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouai.

-Bienvenu, officiellement, dans la famille. Dit-il.

-Merci. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment, mal à l'aise ne sachant que dire.

« -Je vais aller me reposer un peu… Dit Callie en entrant dans sa chambre. »

Brandon la regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, même s'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble il doutait qu'ils puissent être frères et sœurs, ou du moins s'entendre aussi bien qu'à son arrivé dans la famille.

Callie s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait raison : Il y a des mots qui ne s'oublient pas, qu'on ne peut même pas ignorer. « Je t'aime, Callie » cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir, de se concentrer, de le regarder en face… S'était une réelle torture de le savoir si près et pourtant si loin. Mariana entra dans la chambre.

« -Bienvenue dans la famille ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Sur ce, elle courut en direction de Callie et lui sauta dessus, la renversant sur le lit, les faisant toutes deux éclater de rire. Elles s'allongèrent côte à côte et regardèrent le plafond.

« -Je me rappelle le sentiment que j'ai ressentis lorsqu'elles m'ont adopté, c'était tellement… Fort.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Sourit Callie.

-J'ai enfin une sœur ! »

Elles se sourirent. Une sœur, Callie ne l'avait même jamais espéré, mais oui elle en avait une à présent et elle ferait tout pour que cela fonctionne. Elles restèrent un long moment à parler, découvrant la joie d'avoir une sœur à qui parler et se confier. Alors elles rattrapèrent toutes deux ce qui leur avait tant manqué jusqu'ici bien qu'elles l'ignoraient jusqu'à ce que cela ne se produise. Après tout Marianna avait Lexi, elle était sa meilleure amie et elles avaient toujours dit que si elles avaient été sœur cela n'aurait rien changé à leur relation, pourtant, elle était moins proche de Callie et aujourd'hui qu'elles étaient officiellement sœurs cela avait tout changé.

Une fois que Marianna partit rejoindre Lexi pour leur après-midi shoping, à laquelle Callie avait refusée de se joindre, celle-ci resta enfermée dans sa chambre. Lena était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'ils entamaient tous une partie de monopoly en bas, dans le salon, mais elle avait également refusée de s'y joindre, se doutant que Brandon devait déjà y être. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à l'affronté jusqu'ici mais maintenant… Cela semblait presque insurmontable. Elle avait beau mentalement se sermonner pour pouvoir trouver la force de le faire : elle n'y arrivait pas. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard elle descendit boire un verre d'eau mais en passant devant le salon elle y jeta un œil et vit : Steph, Lena, Jude, Jésus, Brandon et... Talya. Brandon et elle rigolait, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose en lui lançant un regard équivoque, Brandon eut l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise et se racla la gorge. Callie sentit quelque chose se déchirer au fond d'elle, sans pouvoir identifier ce que cela pouvait bien être, elle s'éloigna à grand pas pour rejoindre la cuisine où elle s'installa sur une chaise devant un verre d'eau. Son regard se perdit dans celui-ci.

« -Oh, salut Callie. La concernée releva les yeux sur une Talya toute souriante. Je suis de corvée popcorn. Expliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas jouer avec nous ? C'est une journée très spéciale, il faut fêter ça. »

Callie n'aurait sus dire pour quoi mais elle avait la nette impression que Talya faisait semblant de sourire. Tout sonnait faux, exagéré et calculer. Quand elle ajouta :

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que Brandon et toi soyez frère et sœur. »

C'était donc cela : elle la narguait. Callie décida de ne pas la laisser gagner et afficha un immense sourire.

« -Oui, c'est géniale de faire partie de la famille, je les aime tous tellement. »

Elle avait appuyée sur le tous et Talya avait grimacé. Se levant pour quitter la pièce, son verre d'eau en main, elle ajouta :

« -Et puis, on va tous vivre ensemble, sous le même toit, c'est génial, non ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer de rage avant de quitter la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres. Non pas qu'elle était jalouse de Talya, bien sûr que non, Brandon sortait avec qui il voulait, après tout c'était son frère à présent, mais elle l'avait défiée, il fallait bien qu'elle réplique, non ? Cette pensée lui sembla tout aussi fausse que le comportement de Talya quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'installa sur son lit en se demanda s'il se pouvait bien, qu'après tout, qu'elle soit jalouse non pas de Talya en elle-même mais de sa relation avec Brandon. Une relation qu'il était clair qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec lui. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant avec elle était bien plus qu'un simple pincement au cœur, ça avait réellement fait mal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'exaspérant elle-même.

Elle s'occupait à présent sur l'ordinateur depuis quelques heures quand on frappa à sa porte, elle annonça un « entrée » et Brandon entra. Elle le dévisagea.

« -Que fais-tu là ? S'enquit-elle.

-Il faut que l'on parle, que l'on mette les choses à plat.

-Quelles choses ?

-Toi et moi.

-Tout va bien.

-Vraiment ? Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et depuis tu ne m'adresse presque plus la parole et tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

-Alors arrête de fixer ce foutu point par-dessus mon épaule et regardes-moi ! Ordonna-t-il durement. »

Elle soupira et braqua son regard dans celui de Brandon. Soudainement elle se sentit horriblement mal, en colère et une incroyable envie de pleurer la saisit, mais elle s'en abstint.

« -Parles-moi, dis-moi ce que tu penses. Dit-il, plus doucement.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Evidemment.

-Bien… Souffla-t-elle en se levant doucement de sa chaise. »

Elle quitta son regard, hésitant à être franche.

« -Callie… ? »

La douceur de sa voix ne l'énerva que d'avantage ce qui la décida à être honnête. Quand elle releva les yeux dans ceux de Brandon, ils brillaient et sa voit se mit à trembler dans un mélange de souffrance et de colère :

« -Tu veux qu'on parle de ton fameux je t'aime ? Parfait ! C'était il y a une semaine, Brandon, et aujourd'hui tu es là avec Talya ! »

Il accusa le coup, ne sachant que dire, évidemment qu'elle avait raison.

« -Mais c'est parfait tu sais. Reprit-elle, il la dévisagea avec incompréhension. C'est parfait parce qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes officiellement devenu frère et sœur.

-Nous ne le sommes pas.

-Biologiquement non, légalement oui.

-Je vais rompre. Dit-il comme si c'était naturel.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air buté.

-Parce que je t'aime.

-Bien sûr. Ironisa-t-elle. Ne te donnes pas cette peine, cela ne te mènera nulle part.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Brandon. »

Un pesant silence s'installa tandis que Brandon avait du mal à enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de lui balancée violemment à la figure.

« -Tu m'as embrassé. Dit-il, finalement.

-Ouai, je l'ai fait, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai fait.

-Alors c'est tout ? On oublie tout et on devient une parfaite petite famille ?

-Ce serait géniale.

-Bien.

-Bien. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et sortit de la chambre. Callie se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, se sentant atrocement vide et se prit la tête dans les mains priant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.


End file.
